


Mismatched Socks

by Dawnindanite



Series: Tumblr Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bees, Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Cute, Cute Castiel, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smitten Dean Winchester, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnindanite/pseuds/Dawnindanite
Summary: Dean is very observant of the boy who always wears a sweater vest and two different socks to class.





	Mismatched Socks

Dean suspected that the odd boy sitting next to him in history was meant to be proper. The sweater vest and khakis kinda gave it away. But it was the little details that said otherwise. Like how his dark hair always looked like he shoved his fingers into an electrical outlet and he lived to tell the tale. Or how one of his shirt tails of his button up always slipped out of his pants. Or how his socks never seemed to match. One was currently blue and the other yellow.

“Do you have a problem with my socks?”

Dean looked up startled at the boy in question, his hand still floating above the question sheet they were supposed to be working on.

The boy, Castiel, Dean recalled, squinted down at his socks, twisting his ankles to see.

“Uh, sorta. They don’t match,” Dean answered, blushing slightly that he was caught.

“Yes, they do,” Castiel answered matter-of-factly.

What? “Buddy, one is clearly blue and the other one is yellow.”

“Different colours doesn’t mean they don’t match, Dean Winchester.”

Dean could only stare. This guy may be nuts.

Castiel smiled and twisted around on his seat so he was facing Dean fully. “Look.” He pulled up the cuff of his pants. “This one has bees and this one has flowers. Bees are attracted to flowers. To collect pollen. To make honey.”

This was not cute. This was not cute.

Dean bit back a smile, but it must have looked like he was constipated.

Castiel’s own smile dimmed and his blue eyes became downcast. “You don’t like them?”

“You can’t be this cute! You’re not really this cute, right?” Dean hissed.

Castiel blushed faintly as Dean tried to ignore the giggle coming from Charlie, his best friend, sitting behind him.

“I mean, really? Bees socks? You’re killing me, man.”

Castiel smiled at his feet, “This is how I am. I can’t help it.”

“Jeezus.” Dean couldn’t believe how adorable this kid was. He was amazing. “Go out with me, Cas? This weekend? I’ll get my dad to lend me his car.”

Castiel titled his head and Dean nearly had a heart attack.

“You wish to take me out?” He blinked his large blue eyes. “All right, Dean Winchester. I will allow you to woo me this weekend. I look forward to it,” Cas smiled one last time at him before turning back around to do his work.

“Smooth, Winchester. Very smooth,” Charlie muttered.

Dean could only grin at his work. He was only admiring the frazzled look of the boy sitting next to him, and now he had a date with a frazzled boy who also happened to be very cute. Nice.


End file.
